


Код «Шульдих»

by Jadaite



Category: Weiß Kreuz, Белый Крест
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-21
Updated: 2005-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Summary: Предупреждения:1) Автор заигрался со временем. То, что дано курсивом, – воспоминания. То, что дано жирным текстом, – выдержки из официальной документации.2) В /…/ дано то, что передает Шульдих окружающим мысленно.Обоснованная критика приветствуется.Дисклаймер: демону деньги не нужны, расслабьтесь и получайте удовольствие.
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig, Брэд Кроуфорд/Шульдих





	Код «Шульдих»

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения:  
> 1) Автор заигрался со временем. То, что дано курсивом, – воспоминания. То, что дано жирным текстом, – выдержки из официальной документации.  
> 2) В /…/ дано то, что передает Шульдих окружающим мысленно.  
> Обоснованная критика приветствуется.  
> Дисклаймер: демону деньги не нужны, расслабьтесь и получайте удовольствие.

**Агенту службы внутренней безопасности Николасу Линдерману.**

**Задание: внедриться в команду, официальное название «Шварц», под руководством оракула 2-ой категории Брэда Кроуфорда (личное дело прилагается) с целью проверки лояльности как лидера, так и находящихся под его руководством выпускников лагеря «Розенкройц» Наоэ Наги и Джея Фарфарелло (личные дела прилагаются).**

**Сценарий внедрения: код «Шульдих».**

**Границы полномочий: действовать по собственному усмотрению сообразно ситуации, с учётом замечаний и рекомендаций (см. ниже).**

**Замечания рабочей группы психологов:**

**Степень внешнего воздействия на группу ограничить 3-ей ступенью.**

**Степень внутреннего воздействия на группу ограничить 2-ой ступенью.**

**Рекомендации:**

**При условии абсолютной лояльности по возможности усилить внутреннюю спаянность группы.**

**Начальник службы внутренней безопасности Кабояши.**

**Приложение: личные дела.**

  
  


Воспоминания – способ сбежать в нереальность. Размен пыток на поддержание целостности личности.

_Ровный строй. Тишина разряда дыхания. Мерные шаги по счёту. Сбить концентрацию_ – _риск обрести индивидуальность. Ошибка – наказание. Взгляд пуст, вверх и мимо. Контакт – потеря контроля. Лучшему власть._

– _Вольно._

_Опять проверка – движения нет._

Слова – концентрат сущности телепата – мантрой повторяются раз за разом. 

_Вы ничто до строчки приказа, и вы есть всё, скрыты под маской, до точки._

_Философия – средство воздействия отстранённого._

_Слово – элемент управления._

_Манипуляция – просчёт психологических реакций._

_Всё есть оружие обоюдоострое. Смысл_ – _найти безопасную грань._

_Опередить не значит победить._

_То, что есть,_ – _есть прах. Боли нет, есть только мысль о боли. Измени её, и она перестанет быть. Смерти нет, есть только мысль о смерти. Измени её, и она перестанет быть. Любви нет, есть только мысль о любви. Измени её, и она перестанет быть._

 _Тело_ – _инструмент. Разум_ – _оружие._

 _Стань врагом, и он перестанет им быть. Знание_ – _всё, слепота незнания – прах. Шаг к поражению_ – _потеря контроля: недооценивать_ – _значит сделать себя уязвимым, ставить выше – допустить ошибку._

_Стержень есть жизнь._

Стерильная комната с белыми стенами и яркими лампами, направленными вниз на хирургический стол, а на нём привязанное тело. Распахнутые глаза, в которых нет слёз, нет боли, нет страха, только понимание.

И слова в сознании каждого присутствующего в комнате ненавистным саундтреком крутятся на повторе.

/То, что есть, – есть прах. Боли нет, есть только мысль о боли. Смерти нет, есть только мысль о смерти./

Щиты не пускают внутрь.

– На откуп отдано многое, однако до стержня не добраться, – спокойная констатация дознавателя, но кому какое дело, когда есть чёткий приказ, и извинений не существует.

/То, что есть, – есть прах. Боли нет, есть только мысль о боли. Смерти нет, есть только мысль о смерти./

Люди выходят, но дверь не успевает закрыться, как в проёме появляется очередная бригада.

/То, что есть, – есть прах. Боли нет, есть только мысль о боли. Смерти нет, есть только мысль о смерти./

Тёмно-зелёные глаза, не мигая, изучают не настоящее, прошлое. Смена действующих лиц не фиксируется.

/То, что есть, – есть прах. Боли нет, есть только мысль о боли. Смерти нет, есть только мысль о смерти./

Голос в сознании ушедших наконец-то замолкает и вспыхивает в головах прибывших. Речитатив не прервался ни на секунду.

/То, что есть, – есть прах. Боли нет, есть только мысль о боли. Смерти нет, есть только мысль о смерти./

Не уходи они раз в четыре часа, сошли бы с ума, и лежащий знает об этом лучше, чем любой из них.

Вспышка воспоминания яркой молнией в сознании – вытащили...

_Удар как предпосылка развязки._

_Счёт на секунды._

_Отточенность и завершённость каждого движения против рваности и инстинкта._

_Размен предвидения на мысль. Что быстрее? Бой на скорость. Знание есть всё. Дашь познать себя в достаточной степени_ – _и ты мёртв._

_Время, отпущенное обоим, тает быстрее, чем силы. Почти совершенства, и на целое “почти” меньше, чем стоит._

_И бой не окончен, разлетелись в разные стороны, только контакт глаз не исчез._

_В этой битве нет побеждённых, нет победителей, только противники, признавшие друг друга достойными уважения._

Вытянули и моментально отступили, чтобы детально рассмотреть в безопасности собственного разума. Ответный удар последовал, но не достиг цели. Раз допустив ошибку, больше дознаватели её не совершат. А значит – совместный щит и первым признаком зарождающейся мигрени расплывающаяся в серой дымке окружающая действительность.

/То, что есть, – есть прах. Боли нет, есть только мысль о боли. Смерти нет, есть только мысль о смерти./

Час, другой, третий – обратный отсчёт до точки схождения с ума.

**Начальнику службы внутренней безопасности Кабояши.**

**Отчёт о ходе расследования.**

**В связи с обвинением в превышении служебных полномочий на агента службы внутренней безопасности телепата 2-ой категории Николаса Линдермана (личное дело прилагается) было заведено дело № 783-1 (отчёт о результатах расследования прилагается).**

**На основании результатов вышеозначенного расследования на агента службы внутренней безопасности телепата 2-ой категории Николаса Линдермана было заведено дело № 783-2 в связи с обвинениями по следующим статьям:**

  1. **Неподчинение приказам руководства.**
  2. **Укрывательство неблагонадежных элементов.**
  3. **Пособничество в убийстве членов высшего руководства организации “Эсцет”.**



**Отчёт о результатах расследования прилагается.**

**На основании данных отчёта было принято решение о задержании антилояльной группы.**

**В ходе операции были уничтожены трое из четырёх преступников, а именно: руководитель команды «Шварц» Брэд Кроуфорд и его подчиненные, Наоэ Наги и Джей Фарфарелло (личные дела прилагаются).**

**Тела преступников были обнаружены, но идентификации не подлежат (заключение группы криминалистов прилагается).**

**В связи с этим обвиняемый Николас Линдерман, задержанный при попытке покончить жизнь самоубийством (заключение психолога прилагается), был доставлен в блок № 4 для проведения допроса 5-ой категории.**

**При проведении допроса 5-ой категории сведения о смерти членов группы «Шварц» подтверждение получили, но предъявленные лично к нему обвинения Николас Линдерман отрицал.**

**Дальнейшие допросы последовательно 4-о** **й, 3-ей и 2-ой категорий результата также не дали.**

**Николас Линдерман был направлен в блок № 7 Американского центра исследований пси-технологий для прохождения допроса 1-ой категории.**

**Рекомендации:**

  1. **Дать разрешение на применение медикаментозного воздействия.**
  2. **Рассмотреть прошение профессора Гревцева о предоставлении ему Николаса Линдермана в качестве опытного материала для проведения исследований в области искусственной стимуляции дара.**



**Независимый эксперт высшего руководства “Эсцет” Сейджиро.**

/То, что есть, – есть прах. Боли нет, есть только мысль о боли. Смерти нет, есть только мысль о смерти./

Дверь открывается, нарушая размеренность, выверенную сотнями проведённых допросов. Ещё рано – время смены бригады не пришло. В сознание вошедшего врываются чеканной дробью слова.

/То, что есть, – есть прах. Боли нет, есть только мысль о боли. Смерти нет, есть только мысль о смерти./

– Старший следователь Джойс? Прошу.

Папка из рук в руки. Шелест бумаг. Всё-таки дали?..

Металлический ящик на стол, щелчок – открытие замка.

...разрешение на применение психотропных?

/То, что есть, – есть прах. Боли нет, есть только мысль о боли.../

Измени её, и она перестанет быть.

/...Смерти нет, есть только мысль о смерти./

Измени её, и она перестанет быть.

В поле зрения попадает высокий мужчина в стерильном халате; холодное прикосновение к локтевому сгибу как подтверждение правильности версии.

В руке шприц, укол, и антиподом ярких ламп – темнота.

**(Выдержка из заключения по делу № 783-2.)**

**...Согласно постановлению комиссии по расследованию внутренних преступлений организации “Эсцет” агент службы внутренней безопасности телепат 2-ой категории Николас Линдерман был доставлен в Американский центр исследований новых пси-технологий для проведения допроса 1-ой категории с целью выяснения подробностей по делам № 783-1 и № 783-2 (протокол допроса прилагается).**

**Применение в ходе допроса не апробированных психотропных средств привело к клинической смерти обвиняемого (заключение медбригады прилагается).**

**По истечении 6 (шести) часов была зафиксирована полная биологическая смерть (заключение о смерти прилагается).**

**Дело закрыто.**

Тяжёлые веки, мерзкий вкус во рту, ломота и слабость во всём теле – значит, жив. Собраться с силами и открыть глаза. Помимо прочего – головокружение, дезориентация, очертания предметов расплываются.

– Шульдих?

Слишком громко.

Кровать прогибается, принимая вес тела.

– Шульдих. 

Настойчиво-безапелляционная констатация.

Да я и не возражаю, но всё-таки лучше Ник.

– Шульдих, я знаю, что ты пришёл в себя.

Наконец-то удаётся сфокусироваться. Одними губами утверждение:

– Получилось.

– Любимый, ты псих.

И сил даже хватает на достойный ответ:

– Нет, на это у нас есть Эрро.

Беспокойство в твоих карих глазах сменяется весельем:

– Ещё скажи, что всё предвидел.

– Да нет, оракул у нас ты. А я – всего лишь скромный телепат.

– Любимый, ты невозможен.

– Как скажешь, Liebe, как скажешь…

Ты ещё что-то говоришь, но я уже не слышу. И, несмотря на все усилия, вновь проваливаюсь в сон.

_То, что есть, – есть прах. Боли нет, есть только мысль о боли. Измени её, и она перестанет быть. Смерти нет, есть только мысль о смерти. Измени её, и она перестанет быть._

_Любви нет, есть только мысль о любви. Измени её, и она перестанет быть_.

Всё-таки наставники были правы, только вот с последним вышла осечка.


End file.
